The present invention relates generally to the field of devices and methods for delivering substances to bone. More particularly, the present invention concerns devices and methods for delivering substances to the interior of fractured or otherwise injured bones, especially to the fracture interface. The present invention further relates to devices and methods for removing material from the interior of a bone.
As techniques for delivering substances to bone progress, there remains an imprecision during substance delivery prior to bone implant placement. A bone implant may be a bone screw, nail, or other device implanted into a bone to stabilize portions of a fractured bone. At least three techniques are currently available to deliver substances to bone. One technique involves delivering the substance into a drilled hole in a fractured bone without fracture stabilization. The lack of fracture stabilization causes difficulties in delivering substances to an intended location using this technique. A second technique includes drilling a separate hole in a bone for the substance to be delivered after implant placement. Drilling a separate hole causes additional trauma to the bone, and may also limit accessibility to the intended delivery location. In a third technique, the substance is delivered through the implant. This technique requires the use of a fenestrated or slotted implant.